


¿Me amas en verdad?

by SilvinLewisDragneel



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loving Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Romance, Victorian
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvinLewisDragneel/pseuds/SilvinLewisDragneel
Summary: Pequeños retazos en la vida de Charlotte y Henry.Desde que se conocieron hasta que tuvieron su primer hijo.
Relationships: Charlotte Branwell & Jem Carstairs, Charlotte Branwell & Will Herondale, Charlotte Branwell/Henry Branwell, Henry Branwell & Jem Carstairs, Henry Branwell & Will Herondale, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 6





	¿Me amas en verdad?

_1868_

La primera vez que Charlotte vio a Henry, ella tenía trece años. Había estado en medio de un entrenamiento cuando su padre la llamó para que conociera a unos miembros nuevos del enclave de Londres.

Su padre, a pesar de no estar muy feliz de haber tenido una niña, igual la presentaba ante los demás. Charlotte estaba segura que él simplemente quería darle un estatus para poder conseguirle marido dentro de unos años.

Charlotte había bajado, sin importar si aún seguía en traje de entrenamiento y con el cabello un poco salido de la trenza, y se había presentado en la sala de reuniones de su padre.

Granville Fairchild la había mirado con reproche, pero Charlotte trató de no prestar atención y su mirada se dirigió al hombre y el niño pelirrojos que estaban sentados en uno de los sofás.

—Charlotte, ellos son Buford Branwell y su hijo Henry —Los presentó su padre. Charlotte sonrió e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Su mirada se fijó en Henry, que estaba medio oculto detrás de su padre. Tenía una cara amable y pecosa, y grandes ojos marrones. Su pelo rojo estaba desordenado como si se pasara constantemente las manos por él. El chico captó su mirada y se sonrojó, tratando de esconderse detrás de su padre. Aquello provocó que el pecho de Charlotte se calentara.

—Granville —Buford habló—. Henry necesita algo de entrenamiento, y la academia lo expulsó… 

—¿Fue expulsado de la academia? —interrumpió Charlotte sorprendida. Su padre gruñó, pero el rostro de Buford era amable cuando la miró. Soltó una risa.

—Ah, sí. Algunas pequeñas explosiones, no es nada —comentó. Henry, detrás de su padre, estaba igual de rojo que su cabello.

—No hay problema con que entrene aquí con Charlotte —dijo Granville—. Sabes que para esto está el instituto. Charlotte tiene un muy buen entrenador y podrá poner al día a tu hijo. A Charlotte le vendría bien un compañero, en el enclave de Londres no hay niños de su edad.

—¿Benedict no tiene tres niños? —preguntó Buford.

—Tatiana tiene solo seis, Gabriel ocho y Gideon diez años. Además, no es que mi relación con Benedict sea demasiado buena —Miró a su hija—. Charlotte, ¿Podrías llevar a Henry a recorrer el instituto mientras tengo una conversación con su padre? —Charlotte asintió y miró al chico pelirrojo. Buford llamó a su hijo que había estado distraído con algo en sus manos y se levantó.

Siguió a Charlotte hasta afuera del salón del director del instituto. Charlotte observó más al otro niño, era más alto que ella y sus ojos marrones eran curiosos.

—Entonces, Henry —dijo Charlotte con la intención de crear conversación. Henry la miró— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Doce —respondió el chico. Charlotte le sonrió mientras lo dirigía a la sala de entrenamiento. Ella notó que el chico se quedaba más atrás, distrayéndose por los cuadros en las paredes, así que se detuvo para que él la alcanzara.

—Entonces ¿Cómo fueron las explosiones por las cuales te expulsaron de la academia? —Le preguntó. Henry soltó una risita y se rascó la mejilla.

—Me gusta… inventar cosas —respondió. Charlotte lo miró impresionada.

—¿En verdad? —Henry, tal vez sorprendido de que alguien estuviera en verdad interesado en algo que él hacía, se sonrojó.

—¡Sí! —dijo emocionado—. Tal vez pueda mostrarte algo después.

Charlotte le brindó una sonrisa.

—Acepto.

**_._ **

_ 1871 _

Henry era un chico increíble.

Charlotte se sentía muy bien a su lado, ya sea entrenando, estudiando o viéndolo hacer sus experimentos.

A escondidas de su padre, ella le adaptó un pequeño laboratorio en el sótano del instituto, el cual él le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa y un casto beso en la mejilla.

Luego de eso, ambos se habían puesto totalmente rojos.

Hubo una vez en la que él la llevó para que viera en que estaba trabajando. Y era encantador para ella verlo tan emocionado, el cómo sus ojos avellana se iluminaban hacía que su corazón saltara.

Ese día había terminado con una explosión y con Charlotte echando el agua de un jarrón sobre el muchacho porque su pelo se estaba quemando y él ni se había dado cuenta.

Su corazón se agitaba, era una hermosa sensación que invadía su cuerpo cuando estaba junto a él.

Y a veces… ella sentía que tal vez él podría sentir lo mismo.

De que se estaban enamorando.

**_._ **

A Henry le sudaban las manos. Estaba aterrado de la respuesta de Granville ante la propuesta que estaba a punto de hacer.

El hombre le miró con una ceja enarcada, esperando a su pregunta, su padre en el sofá contiguo también esperando que iba a preguntar su hijo.

—Emm… señor Fairchild —Su voz salió en casi un chillido, y tuvo que carraspear para poder hacerse escuchar—. Yo… yo solo quiero decir que amo mucho a su hija. Y… quiero obtener su permiso para pedir su mano —Granville enarcó una ceja y observó a Henry de arriba a abajo, como si lo inspeccionara.

—Es una buena idea —dijo. El corazón de Henry, que estaba en su garganta, volvió a su lugar y su corazón se agitó.

Ya tenía el permiso, solo debía preguntarle…

—Planeo retirarme en unos años —continuó Granville. Henry supuso que le hablaba a él—. Quiero que Charlotte tome mi puesto como directora del instituto, pero su condición… la hace poco apta. Así que, con un esposo, sería más fácil el nombramiento.

Henry lo entendió. Había estado emocionado y ahora, aunque aún se sentía en las nubes, podía sentir como si un hilo comenzara a bajarlo.

—Ve a decirle tu propuesta, chico. Ella sabrá qué responder.

Henry asintió. Sus nervios aún estaban en punta, así que salió de oficina dejando a su padre junto a Granville.

Granville lo observó salir y miró a Buford.

—Es un gran chico el que criaste —Le dijo el director del instituto. Buford asintió.

—Granville, sobre el dinero… —Fairchild levantó la mano.

—No te preocupes, Buford. Tu hijo acaba de salvarlos. En verdad quiero que Charlotte tome el puesto y estaba buscando candidatos para un matrimonio político con mi hija, tu hijo me lo hizo más fácil. Toma tu deuda como saldada.

Buford sonrió.

Mientras tanto, Henry había ido hasta la biblioteca, en donde encontró a Charlotte entretenida en un libro de runas.

Henry se quedó contemplándola desde la puerta. Su vestido un poco arrugado, su pelo con algunos mechones salidos de su trenza, pero aun así tan preciosa.

Lo que había dicho Granville se había ido a un rincón de su mente, no le importaba ahora, solo Charlotte.

Entró a la biblioteca quitándose su anillo familiar y apretándolo en su mano. Suspiró, era la hora, había estado practicando por esto…

Charlotte como que sintió sus pasos y levantó la mirada. Cuando le sonrió, él quedó paralizado.

—Hola, Henry —dijo ella. Y Henry quedó mudo.

Tomó su mano.

Charlotte lo miró. Henry sabía que tenía que hacer, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta.

—Henry ¿Qué pasa? —Charlotte se veía nerviosa. Ella se levantó para quedar frente a él.

—Char… Lottie —tartamudeó Henry provocando que Charlotte soltara una risita—. Yo… —Le iba a decir que la amaba, pero no pudo, recordó lo que había dicho Granville, que ella se casaría por obtener el instituto. Además… las palabras no salían de su boca.

—¿Tú…?

Henry tomó aire. Levantó su mano, en dónde estaba su anillo familiar.

—¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO? —gritó. Charlotte quedó impresionada. Sus mejillas sonrojadas observando el delicado anillo de la familia Branwell.

Se sintió agitada.

Miró a Henry y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y antes de contestar, alguien abrió la puerta.

—¡Señorita Charlotte! —exclamó la mucama. Charlotte miró hacia ella que entró a la biblioteca—. Su padre la necesita de forma inmediata.

Charlotte miró a Henry, que aún tenía la mano extendida. Solo debía responder con un sí, pero se puso nerviosa con la llamada de su padre. Sin embargo, primero estaba su corazón, ese que estaba agitándose a muchas millas por hora.

—Dile que ya voy —respondió ella. Su mano fue a tomar el anillo en la mano de Henry, y su boca ya iba a pronunciar las palabras.

—Es que él me pidió que la fuera a buscar antes de darle su respuesta al señor Branwell. Necesita hablar con usted —Henry se puso pálido. Cerró su mano en torno a su anillo y soltó la mano de Charlotte.

Ésta suspiró y miró al chico.

—Ya vuelvo —Le dijo. El llamado de su padre era supremamente importante, aunque estuviera agitada por la pregunta tan repentina.

Estaba emocionada, por supuesto que aceptaría, pero ahora estaba aterrada de que su padre reprobara la relación.

¿Qué podía hacer? No era fácil desobedecerlo y no podía fugarse con Henry si su padre decidía no aprobar el compromiso.

Entró a la oficina de su padre, ésta se encontraba vacía, solo estaba él.

—Aquí estoy, padre —saludó Charlotte.

—Bien ¿El chico Branwell ya se te propuso? —preguntó. Charlotte frunció el ceño.

—En eso estaba…

—Acepta —ordenó su padre.

—¿Qué? —preguntó consternada.

—Él es un hombre bastante bueno, mejor que su padre, y tú necesitas alguna clase de marido, Charlotte, si vas a dirigir el Instituto —comentó el hombre—. He perdonado las deudas de su padre, de modo que el asunto está cerrado entre nuestras familias.

Eso era todo.

Solo negocio.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Creyó que el nerviosismo de Henry en la biblioteca se debía a que en verdad él sentía lo mismo que ella. Ya se daba cuenta que no, que tal vez ese nerviosismo era porque estaba siendo obligado a desposarla.

Charlotte quiso gruñir y gritar, pero no lo hizo. Asintió a su padre y salió.

Limpió sus lágrimas y fue hasta la biblioteca. Ahí se encontró todavía a Henry, de pie al lado de su mesa, observándola entrar.

Toda esa furia, toda esa ira se perdió cuando lo vio. Cuando ese rostro pecoso le sonrió con nerviosismo y ella supo que, aunque él no la amara, ese sería el rostro con el que dormiría todas las noches.

El rostro que la llenaba de calma.

Se acercó a él y le puso la mano. Henry observó su mano con impresión y luego soltó una risita. Deslizó el anillo Branwell por su dedo y ambos soltaron una risita cuando notaron que no le quedaba.

Charlotte lo tomó y lo puso en su dedo pulgar, aun así, quedando un poco flojo.

Luego tomó el rostro de Henry entre sus manos y lo hizo inclinarse, ella se empinó.

—Me encantaría casarme contigo —susurró. Henry soltó una risita y se besaron suavemente.

**_._ **

_ 1873 _

Henry se sentía supremamente nervioso. Estaba temblando y se estiraba el cuello de su traje porque sentía que lo ahorcaba.

El salón de los acuerdos estaba hermosamente decorado, y algunos del enclave de Londres habían asistido a la boda de los futuros líderes del instituto. Sentados, también se encontraban los tres niños que vivían ahora en el instituto. Will hablando con James que ya tenía más vetas plateadas en su pelo. Y Jessamine que miraba con adoración las flores del lugar.

Henry estaba solo en el altar, hubiera escogido a su padre como  _ Sugeness,  _ pero lamentablemente había muerto hacía un año en una misión. Henry agradeció tener a Charlotte a su lado para animarlo.

Supo que todo iba a comenzar cuando las habladurías cesaron y, enfundada en un precioso vestido dorado, Charlotte entró.

Henry había repetido tantas veces sus votos en su cabeza que ya los tenía impresos. O eso creía porque cuando Charlotte llegó a su lado, su mente quedó en blanco.

Charlotte le miró con un brillo en sus ojos marrones y una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y Henry sintió que podría morir de amor. Su corazón latió de una forma tan incontrolable que creyó que tal vez le daría un ataque.

El cónsul Wayland carraspeó, dando por iniciada la ceremonia.

La mano pequeña de Charlotte se sentía cálida en la suya.

**_._ **

Los cazadores de sombras intercambiaban runas en su boda. Dos: una en la muñeca, que se realizaba en la ceremonia; y una en el corazón, que se realizaba en privado.

Luego de la ceremonia, se dirigieron a celebrarlo con un baile en la mansión Fairchild hasta tarde de la noche que todos volvieron a sus hogares en Idris.

Charlotte encontró una habitación vacía para Jessamine y otra para James y Will.

—¿Pueden compartir cama? —Les preguntó Charlotte a los niños.

—Will tiende a patear mucho, pero lo intentaremos —dijo Jem. Will le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro, pero estaba sonriendo. No había algo más que alegrara a Charlotte que ver una sonrisa en Will.

Los niños entraron a la habitación y Charlotte se dirigió enseguida a la que compartiría con su nuevo esposo.

Ellos habían dormido juntos en el instituto mientras estaban comprometidos. Pero había sido solo dormir.

Esto era diferente. Tenía una connotación diferente.

Cuando Charlotte entró a la habitación iluminada con piedras de luz, Henry estaba a medio quitarse el traje.

El ambiente se sentía un poco pesado. Ella cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama para quitarse el vestido. Desató los botoncitos y deslizó la parte superior de su vestido hacia abajo. ¿Se suponía que debía ser así? ¿Ambos de espaldas al otro para quitarse la ropa y meterse solo a la cama?

¿No se suponía que debían hacer otra cosa?

¿Él acaso… no quería tocarla?

—Henry… —murmuró Charlotte, tenía un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Sí, querida? 

—¿Me ayudas con el corsé? —preguntó. Le dio la espalda. Pudo sentir la presencia de su marido a su espalda, las manos con cicatrices tocar sus hombros con suavidad, como si Charlotte fuera un ser delicado, y dirigirse hacia los cordones de su corsé.

Las manos de Henry era hábiles y los pensamientos de Charlotte no colaboraban. Había imágenes en su cabeza, deseos de ser tocada por esas manos.

Sintió que se liberaba cuando el corsé fue desatado dejando solo a Charlotte en su ligero corpiño. Las manos volvieron a alejarse y Charlotte, en un suspiro se quitó el resto del vestido quedando solo en ropa interior.

—Henry —llamó. Escuchó a su esposo murmurar. Ella suspiró y se dio la vuelta, para enfrentarlo. Se encontró al hombre, en solo también ropa interior y completamente rojo hasta los hombros, intentando desviar la mirada de su esposa.

A Charlotte le parecía completamente adorable, y aunque ella también tuviera el estómago retorciéndose por los nervios, tomó fuerzas para subirse a la cama y sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

—Debemos hacernos la runa en el corazón —dijo ella. Henry asintió, liberó aire y también se sentó en la cama.

Charlotte tomó su estela y se acercó a su marido. Su mano tocó suavemente el pecho de él, tratando de evitar la tentación de enrollar sus dedos en el suave vello rojo en su pecho.

Ante el toque, sintió a Henry tensarse. Ella le miró, sus ojos avellana la estaban mirando fijamente, con un brillo en ellos.

Ella tomó su estela y comenzó a dibujar.

Había practicado la runa mucho, porque sabía que iba a estar nerviosa para este momento.

Luego de terminarla, se alejó.

Las manos de Henry temblaban cuando apartó un poco la manga de su corpiño y la punta de la estela tocó sobre su seno izquierdo. El calor fue bienvenido mientras los trazos negros se revoloteaban por la piel.

Cuando la runa acabó, la mano de Henry se alejó.

La respiración de ambos estaba agitada. Estaban casados, en la cama, casi desnudos. Charlotte decidió tomar el mando de la situación porque estaba hirviendo por dentro y no podía soportarlo más.

Se levantó en sus rodillas y rozó sus labios contra los del pelirrojo. Henry se sumergió en aquel beso, sus manos ascendiendo hacia la cintura de Charlotte.

Se había necesitado solamente eso, aquel beso de iniciación para que todo fluyera con naturalidad.

**_._ **

_ 1878 _

Charlotte se sentía estresada y agotada. El asunto del hallazgo de Tessa y el asunto con el famoso maestro, la tenía preocupada.

Se había ido a dormir con la intención de relajarse un poco, sin embargo, el vacío a su espalda la abrumó. Quiso bajar al laboratorio, tomar de una oreja a Henry y llevarlo a la cama, pero ella sabía que no funcionaría.

Todo debía funcionar con calma cuando de Henry se trataba. Así que simplemente trató de relajar su mente y se quedó dormida, con el anhelo de sentir la suave respiración de Henry en su cuello.

No supo cuánto tiempo durmió cuando sus ojos se abrieron de forma perezosa, pero todavía era de noche, podía notarlo cuando al mirar por la ventana no entraba ningún rayo de sol. Charlotte tenía la manía de despertar en medio de la noche de manera frecuente.

Sintió un calor a su espalda y se relajó. Un brazo pasó por su cintura y la barbilla de Henry se posó en su cabeza. Sentir la respiración de Henry a su espalda siempre le traía tranquilidad, le era reconfortante sentirlo, escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Se dio la vuelta, quedando frente al pecho de su marido. Charlotte a veces le costaba recordar que su esposo era un cazador de sombras, que a pesar que le gustaba pasar en su laboratorio, iba a cazar, iba a misiones. Y que debía estar en forma.

Ella pasó los dedos por los suaves músculos del pelirrojo, sintiendo algo arder en su pecho. Henry murmuró, removiendose en su sueño, la mano que había estado en su cintura bajó un poco más.

—Henry… —llamó Charlotte suavemente. Dio un suave beso en la barbilla de su esposo que lo hizo soltar una risita. El hombre abrió los ojos y la miró, había cariño en sus ojos avellana.

Y Charlotte lo sabía, sabía que Henry le tenía cariño, pero no la amaba de la forma en que ella lo amaba a él.

Subió un poco su rostro y lo besó en los labios. Eran tan suaves que Charlotte quiso derretirse en ese beso. Derretirse en las caricias de Henry y su mano envuelta en su pelo ahora desordenado.

El beso se volvió más intenso y exigente, y aunque ya hubieran tenido relaciones durante varios años, seguía poniendo nerviosa el acto a Charlotte. A veces sentía que se estaba aprovechando, porque él no la amaba, solo cumplía sus deberes maritales.

La mano de Henry en la curvatura de su trasero se apretó provocando que Charlotte soltara un gemido. Henry, captando las señales, no tardó en meter la mano por debajo del camisón de Charlotte.

Henry era una amante increíble. Charlotte nunca tuvo quejas porque Henry usaba sus manos de forma maravillosa. Se centraba en el placer de ella. La hacia gemir y gritar de placer nada más con sus manos o boca.

Ella se preguntó si otras mujeres tenían experiencias parecidas.

Deslizó el camisón sobre su cabeza, su pelo castaño cayó por su espalda desnuda. Y ella amaba la expresión de Henry al verla desnuda, incluso después de tantos años.

Él volvió a besarla y acariciarla. Y Charlotte solo suspiraba y gemía, sintiéndose tan bien mientras el cuerpo de su esposo estaba sobre el suyo.

Sus cuerpos bailaban en armonía y los gemidos de ambos eran la música. Los besos, las caricias hacían que Charlotte sintiera el cielo.

Y luego de acabar todo, se quedaban abrazados. Ella recostada sobre el pecho de Henry, sintiendo el calor por todo su cuerpo expandirse y su mente relajarse.

Y las caricias de él, y el suave beso que él le daba en la cabeza, la hacían caer rápidamente en el sueño.

**_._ **

Charlotte estaba preocupada.

Con Will y Tessa en la enfermería y su única pieza, Nate, muerto, apenas y podía pensar bien las cosas.

Y no ayudaba que estuviera devolviendo todo lo que comía.

Era extraño, ella había matado demonios y visto revolverse en sus entrañas… un hombre lobo muerto no debió haberla puesto así. Y menos que durara más el efecto.

No fue hasta el tercer día después del incidente, cuando notó que se había pasado una semana de cuando tenía que sangrar, que supo que estaba pasando, pero tenía que confirmarlo.

El hermano Enoch la miró con ojos vacíos. Charlotte estaba a la espera de la respuesta.

_ —Estás embarazada, Charlotte — _ comentó el hermano silencioso. Charlotte suspiró, y su corazón latió a toda velocidad _ —. Esperas un niño. _

¿Cómo los hermanos silenciosos sabían el sexo del bebé aún en el vientre? Charlotte no tenía ni idea, pero ellos siempre acertaban.

Su pecho se llenó de felicidad, quiso llorar pero debía mantenerse fuerte. Ahora lo que menos quería era estresarse por el bien de su pequeño hijo.

—Gracias —respondió Charlotte al hermano silencioso y éste solo le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Esperaba decírselo pronto a Henry.

**_._ **

_ 1879 _

Los embarazos son extraños, puesto que cambiaban muchos hábitos que una mujer podría tener cuando no están en cinta.

Por ejemplo, Charlotte usualmente despertaba en la madrugada al menos una vez. Embarazada, dormía como un tronco toda la noche, sin duda dejándole aprovechar lo que le faltaría cuando el bebé naciera.

Sin embargo, su sueño ligero no había cambiado. Era una guerrera, y estaba acostumbrada a despertar ante el mínimo ruido.

Y el golpe en el suelo fue uno que le hizo levantarse de la cama de inmediato.

Charlotte sintió enseguida el vacío a su lado, el gruñido de dolor y una maldición que muy pocas veces se soltaba. Miró al lado de la cama de Henry y lo vio en el suelo.

—¡Cariño! —exclamó ella bajando de la cama para ayudarlo a levantarse. Se había tenido que acostumbrar rápidamente al peso de Henry, dado que pasarlo de la cama hasta la silla y viceversa, era su tarea.

—No, Lottie. Yo puedo hacerlo —dijo Henry apoyándose en la cama y haciendo esfuerzo con sus brazos—. El bebé, cariño. No puedes levantar tanto peso —Charlotte lo soltó a regañadientes y se acarició el vientre crecido. Dentro de ella, su pequeño se movió. 

Acercó la silla de Henry a la orilla de la cama y él logró sentarse.

—¿Cómo te caíste de la cama? —cuestionó Charlotte. Henry soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Quería pasarme para la silla. Me dirigía a mi escritorio —Charlotte enarcó la ceja, curiosa—. Lottie, se me ocurrió algo en medio de un sueño, no podía dejarlo pasar.

Charlotte suspiró y lo tomó de la mano.

—Debes tener mucho cuidado, aún no te acostumbras a pasarte a la silla. Puedes herirte —Le dijo ella con cariño. Henry se sonrojó. Tomó la mano de su esposa y besó sus nudillos.

—Por supuesto, cariño.

**_._ **

Henry estaba casi entrando en pánico.

Si pudiera caminar, estuviera rondando de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de la habitación de su esposa. Pero ahora, reclinado en su silla, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretarlos en los brazos de su silla.

Estaba internado junto a Will, Gideon y Gabriel en uno de los salones del instituto mientras que las mujeres y el hermano Zacharia atendían el parto de Charlotte.

—Ya han pasado cinco horas —dijo Henry— ¿Es normal que se demoren tanto?

Ninguno respondió, ninguno tenía conocimientos en los partos. Will se veía también bastante nervioso por la situación, preocupado por Charlotte.

—Jem nos diría si algo malo estuviera sucediendo —dijo. Y justamente en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte grito.

—Maldita sea —maldijo Henry y comenzó a rodar su silla hasta la puerta.

—No, Henry. Espera —llamó Will tomando la parta trasera de la silla, deteniendola. Otro grito se escuchó.

—¡Déjame, Will! —ordenó Henry. Will sabía que Henry era capaz de lanzarse al suelo y subir arrastrándose hasta la habitación. Will conocía al hombre y lo terco que era, sabía el profundo amor que sentía por su esposa y lo mucho que le dolía escucharla gritar. 

Él pelearía con uñas y dientes por estar al lado de Charlotte en esos momentos.

Will suspiró.

—Yo te llevo —dijo. Henry suspiró. Soltó un quejido cuando Charlotte volvió a gritar.

—Las chicas dijeron… —Fue a decir Gabriel, pero Gideon lo interrumpió.

—Creo que es algo injusto dejar al padre fuera de esto —dijo a su hermano—. Sobre todo si tal vez la compañía de él podría serle de utilidad a la mujer.

Henry asintió y le lanzó una mirada a Will. Éste asintió y comenzó a rodar la silla hasta las escaleras.

No había sido sencillo, pero habían encontrado la forma de ayudar a Henry a subir y bajar. Will se preguntó cómo harían cuando Charlotte y Henry se fueran a vivir en Idris, dado el puesto de Charlotte.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, otro grito surgió del interior y, antes de que Will tocara, Henry casi de lanzó a la puerta.

—¡Lottie! ¡Lottie estoy aquí! ¡Lottie! —exclamó. La puerta se abrió y Tessa se asomó.

—Henry —dijo ella—, quédate en el salón de hombres.

—No. Déjame estar con ella. No puedo escucharla gritar desde abajo y no saber que está pasando, necesito estar a su lado —Tessa mordió su labio y miró al interior de la habitación.

—¿Pasó algo con Charlotte? —preguntó Will preocupado. Tessa negó con la cabeza.

—Unas pequeñas complicaciones, pero Jem dice que no es nada malo. Solo que Charlotte es bastante pequeña, y está dificultando la salida del bebé.

—¡Henry! ¡Henry! —gritó Charlotte desde el interior de la habitación.

—¡Lottie! ¡Déjame entrar!

—¡Déjalo, Tessa! —La bruja suspiró y asintió, abriendo la puerta. Will trató de no mirar adentro, era un desastre de toallas y sangre. Henry entró de inmediato, sin importarle nada más que llegar a la cama junto a su esposa.

No pidió ayuda. Con experiencia que solo se obtuvo cayendo, se pasó de la silla a la cama junto a una sudorosa y cansada Charlotte.

—Estoy aquí, cariño. Estoy aquí —Le susurró besando su frente y tomando su mano. Charlotte se apoyó en él.

_ —Vamos, Charlote. Puja nuevamente, está por salir _ —ordenó Jem. Charlotte asintió y pujó. Henry cerró los ojos, evitando el dolor de su mano siendo apretada por su esposa. La acarició, le besó la frente y la sostuvo hasta que ella dejó de gritar.

Y luego un llanto inundó la habitación.

Henry abrió los ojos para ver a Jem con un bulto.

—Lottie, Lottie. Está aquí —dijo Henry a su esposa que tenía la respiración agitada del cansancio. Charlotte sonrió apoyándose en Henry.

—Sí —susurró ella con una sonrisa—. Por fin está aquí.

**_._ **

Sophie se encargó de limpiar al bebé antes de entregarlo a sus padres. Cecily y Tessa ayudaron a cambiar las sábanas y limpiar a Charlotte luego de que Jem la revisara, mientras el bebé era revisado luego.

Sophie volvió con un bulto en sus brazos y se lo entregó a Charlotte. El corazón de la mujer latió a toda velocidad al ver a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos.

Charles era pequeño, tenía pecas sobre su naricita y el pelo rojo como el de su padre. Padre que estaba embobado mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Y lo era.

—Henry —llamó Charlotte. Su esposo la miró con lágrimas en sus ojos— ¿Estás llorando, cariño? —Henry soltó una risita y secó sus lágrimas.

—Es solo… no puedo creer que hice algo tan perfecto —murmuró. Charlotte soltó una risita, besó la frentecita de si bebé y luego la mejilla de su esposo, en dónde sus labios quedaron un momento más.

—Hicimos, Henry —corrigió Charlotte—. Y es perfecto.

**Author's Note:**

> Good, he vuelto al fandom de cazadores de sombras. ¡CULPEN A CADENA DE ORO!  
> Bueno, leí Cadena de oro y sentí que, como siempre, Charlotte y Henry necesitaban más amor. Así que decidí darles ese amor.  
> Ya escribí de cuando Charlote estaba embarazada de Matthew, pero me dieron ganas de escribir esta vez de distintos y adorables momentos de su vida.  
> ¿Ya leyeron Cadena de oro? Yo lo AMEEEEEEE.  
> ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito?  
> El mío es -redoble de tambores- ¡Matthew!  
> Se veía venir ¿no?  
> Sin embargo, todos los perosnajes se llevaron mi amor porque son demasiado hermoso (Ariadne, Charles y Alastair aún están en más o menos)  
> Hablando de Charles ¡Aaagghhhh! Debo admitir que me irritó muchas veces, tan emocionada que estaba de conocerlo.  
> Pero vamos, que sea como sea en CoG, no impide creer que de niño era una cosita preciosa.  
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado, estoy trabajando ya en uno de Matthew explorando sus problemas con la bebida. Así que pronto lo verán por aquí (?  
> Los quiero!!  
> The shadowhunters chronicles © Cassandra Clare


End file.
